


Zoned In

by AngellTheNinth



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Gideon wakes up and finds Harrow in the kitchen making breakfast. Gideon just wants to hug her wife but Harrow is too focused on cooking, so Gideon agrees to help her.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Zoned In

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom and I just got into the fandom so I'm still learning how to write these two lovable idiots. Hope its good and hope that you like it.

Gideon loved many things: her sword, her magazines, dirty jokes, her wife, kissing her wife, teasing her wife, having sex with her wife, cuddles with her wife. And the last one was severely lacking right now. She checked off the rest last night and was looking forward to morning cuddles. But Harrow wasn’t in bed.

“Harrow?” Gideon groaned as she opened here eyes, the spot beside her was empty but not too cold.

The cav sat up and looked around the room, still no sign of Harrow. Maybe she was outside with do her necromancy magic. Gideon still didn’t know how she could to that almost as soon as she woke up, but Harrow had a lot more energy in the recent years than she had in all the time before the events of Cannan House.

Gideon got up from the bed and put on a sleeveless shirt, because she also liked to show off her biceps, especially to Harrow. She put on a pair pants that were a bit short but she didn’t mind.

First she checked the bathroom, one because she had to pee, and two because if Harrow was taking a shower maybe Gideon can convince her to have sex in the shower. Harrow always commented how that was unsafe, but when most of their lives were unsafe so a shower sex injury would be a minor inconvenience at worst.

But she wasn’t in the shower. There goes that plan.

Going out to the hallway Gideon was hit with the smell of food. Oh no. The cav hurried to the kitchen where she was met with the necromancer standing over the stove, making... pancakes and something that Gideon thinks its porridge.

“Trying to kill me with food, my Grim Mistress?” Gideon asked as she walked up behind Harrow and wrapped her arms around her.

Harrow jumped slightly, too concentrated on the cooking to notice Gideon walking around. The necromancer relaxed at the sound of her cav’s voice and the warm feeling of Gideon hugging her.

“Griddle.” Harrow didn’t say anything else, not even a good morning, but she leaned closer to Gideon and given that they had so much trouble with touching each other so gently and lovingly at the beginning of their relationship, Harrow’s actions said so much.

Gideon leaned her head on Harrow’s shoulder, “That looks disgusting. No offence.”

“It’s porridge. Of course it doesn’t look good. But I’ll add chocolate and strawberries.” Harrow spared a glance at Gideon before going back to string.

“I think I’ll just have the pancakes.” This earned Gideon a gentle elbow to her ribs from her wife.

“What you’ll do, is slice the strawberries. Put those sword skills to some good use for once.”

“For once?” Harrow could practically hear the pout in Gideon’s voice, “Need I remind you, my Dark Empress, that my sword skills saved both our lives many times.”

“Yes Griddle, you talk about that a lot.” Harrow’s voice was a bit snarky but she flashed a smile towards Gideon who was very reluctantly making her way to the strawberries and picking up a knife to slice them.

Even though Gideon complained, she made short work of the strawberries. Just in time for Harrow to finish cooking the porridge and adding the chocolate. Gideon handed her a bowl with the sliced strawberries, which the necromancer mixed into the porridge. It didn’t make it look any more appetizing.

Gideon planed to set the table but as she went to do that she already saw skeletons already doing that. Those skeletons weren’t there when she entered the kitchen.

“When the fuck did you summon those?” Gideon asked looking at the skeletons setting the plates.

“When you were so busy cutting up the strawberries. But its kinda adorable how hard you concentrate on minor tasks like that.” Gideon would have considered that in insult if not for the teasing tone of Harrow’s voice.

The cavalier picked the plate of pancakes and set them on the table. She walked back to Harrow, picked up a handkerchief and wiped the blood streaking down her face.

“As hot as you look doing necromancy, I don’t want blood on my breakfast.” As she finished the sentence she gave Harrow a little peck on the forehead.

Pulling away from her wife, Gideon saw the little blush on her cheeks. The fact that they could still make each other blush like awkward teenagers was as equally adorable as it was silly.

“Come on, my beautiful Commander of Darkness, lets actually eat something.” The cav winked and flashed her a sly smile as she made her way to the table.

“I hope you actually meant food.”

“For now.” Gideon smirked, sitting down as she saw Harrow rolling her eyes. Harrow set down the pot of porridge, making her way to her chair. But just as she was about to pull up the chair, Gideon caught her hand.

Harrow shot her a curious glance. Gideon just smiled pulling Harrow towards her and on her lap.

“What are you doing you idiot?” Harrow was confused and kind of angry but quickly became amused as she felt Gideon wrap one hand around her waist and gently kiss her neck, “That tickles.”

“Sorry. You weren’t in bed this morning. Just wanted a bit of cuddles. Wanted to do it earlier but you were... cooking.” Gideon squinted her eyes at the porridge, still not entirely convinced its ok to eat.

“And how do you plan to eat in this position?”

“I don’t. Just... give me a few minutes of this. Then we can eat.” Gideon buried her head in Harrow’s shoulder, kissing her shoulder and neck a few more times.

“Fine. But don’t get any weird ideas. I still fully plan on actually eating breakfast.” Despite her best attempt to sound annoyed Harrow smiled and leaned into her wife.

“Oh I’ve got a lot of ideas. But I’m willing to wait.” Harrow didn’t have to turn around to know that Gideon was smirking.

“You’re really insatiable you know that?” Harrow laced her fingers with Gideon’s.

“Yeah. But you love me.” 

“By some miracle I do. Lucky you.” Harrow turned her head to peck Gideon on the cheek.

As she pulled away Gideon had the dopiest smile on her face, “You’re right, I’m really fucking lucky.”


End file.
